The New Years Debacle
by frogBISCUITS
Summary: REPOSTED At the annual Capsule Corp new years party, Marron is on a mission, Bura is being stalked, and Trunks and Pan are lost in a blizzard. Through adultery, killer squirrels, sleet and snow, how will our heroes survive this holiday?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Bura and Pan are about Marron's age (18). The boys are a bit older.

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

PROLOGUE

"My New Years Resolution. . .

I will stop all excessive drinking.

2. I will tell Mom that it was me who left that stain on her favourite red dress.

3. I will become an excellent student. . . I hope. . . after all, I'm starting freshman year at college next year.

4. I will help out more around the house.

5. I will. . ."

She thought for a moment, baby blue eyes cast down at the white pad of paper before her. She chewed thoughtfully on the end of the pencil before sighing and replacing the tip on the paper to write, ". . .think of something more interesting for my new years resolution."

This had always been a personal tradition for Marron. She always wrote a resolution for herself, it helped put any problems in perspective and it actually made her look forward to the year ahead. One year, she and her friend Goten had written resolutions for each other, which turned out to be so completely outrageous that not one of the items on the list ever got ticked off. They ranged from "Marron will take her top off for me as soon as possible" to "Goten will eat nothing but shaving-cream for the entire up- coming year."

But right now, she was completely stumped. She didn't want to write herself a funny and unobtainable resolution this year; it had to be a serious one. She was going to be a college girl. She needed to start being serious about her life and where it was going. This year needed to be planned carefully to ensure it be stress-free.

Then Marron remembered the last New Year's resolution she'd written. She'd gotten partway through it when she'd given up on ever completing the list. She could barely remember what she'd written in the first place. Maybe she could find some inspiration for this resolution from her old one.

Marron jumped away from her perch on the windowsill of her second floor bedroom at the Kame House and dashed over to the bottom drawer of her chest of drawers. This particular drawer was reserved for all the little bits and pieces that Marron collected throughout her life. There were some programmes from school plays she'd been in, some baseball cards, a birth certificate, and a menu from the restaurant she'd gone on her first date to. She rummaged through all this until a familiar pink diary popped into view. She smiled as she flipped through until she found what she was looking for.

Marron's eyes bulged. Now she remembered. . . There had been only one thing on her old resolution left to do but she had given up. She remembered thinking that it was unobtainable and had given up.

It read: "I will sleep with some one by the end of the year."

Marron stared at that single line for a while. She'd only written it because she didn't want to go to college as a virgin. She still hadn't found anyone worth losing her virginity to.

Marron frowned. She'd been so close to completing the list. . . why hadn't she just plucked up the nerve and done it? Marron sighed, "I never finish anything I start." Then Marron blinked and thought about what she'd just said.

'If I never finish anything I start, how can I hope to be a good college student?' She wondered. "That's it!" She cried out of frustration.

That was the old Marron, the careful, wistful one who never finished what she started. The new Marron was an excellent college student who was powerful, intelligent and took what she wanted. And the new Marron always finished what she started. 'If the new Marron wanted to lose her virginity, then that's what the new Marron would do,' Marron resolved mentally. Now if only she had a boyfriend. . .

Then another thought struck her. Tomorrow was New Years Eve. She only had until midnight tomorrow to lose her virginity. Marron remembered her mother saying that the family was going to the Briefs' New Years Party at Capsule Corp. tomorrow evening. . . surely there would be heaps of attractive, smart science-type lab boys for her to get close to. . .

Meanwhile, over the ocean, on a busy street in West City. . .

"Mmm. . . I love Chinese food. . ." Goten mumbled vaguely through a mouthful of noodles, all but spraying it all over the table.

His best friend, sitting across from him in the café, eyed him. "Goten, It's called 'dignity'. Look it up," Trunks said before pick up his chopsticks. It never seemed to bother Goten that people would stare at them for the large amounts of food they consumed when they were eating in public. Trunks on the other hand could feel a little self-conscious.

Both of the young men had virtually eaten everything that was edible in the café by now. The manager was in one of the backrooms experience a severe breakdown. Customers and kitchen staff alike were beginning to wonder if perhaps the two boys were visiting from a local circus, it was that surprising.

"So, things are getting pretty hot and heavy between you and Pan?" Goten asked after he'd finally stopped eating. Trunks paused to see if he could detect any hidden animosity in Goten's tone. He knew Goten was very protective of his only niece.

"Guess so," He responded carefully.

"You bringing her to your folk's New Years party tomorrow?" Goten continued.

"We were thinking about it. How about you and my sis'?" Trunks countered.

Goten leaned back in his chair with an innocent grin. "Aw, you know Bura. She's a traditional sort of girl. She'd drag me there kicking and screaming if she had to."

Trunks nodded absently as he cracked open his fortune cookie. Removing the paper, he read aloud: "Peril awaits you and serenity is your reward." Trunks tossed it away without a second thought. Goten watched.

"You don't believe in fortunes?" Goten asked.

"Do I look ten years old to you?" Trunks asked incredulously. "No one in their right mind believes that crap."

Goten construed this before reaching for his own fortune cookie. He ignored the remnants of the cookie as he removed the paper to read aloud. "Your girlfriend will end up in bed with an attractive blond." Trunks and Goten paused before Trunks came right out and laughed. Goten on the other hand was completely stunned.

"That's awfully specific, don't you think?" Trunks laughed. "I've never heard a fortune like that before!"

Goten didn't say anything, he just kept reading that single line over and over. "Do. . . do you think it's for real? Do you really think Bura would. . . cheat on me?"

Trunks just laughed. "Of course not Goten! I already told you, those fortunes cookies are bogus. Someone with way too much time on their hands has made it up! I really don't think you should feel threatened by your desert."

"But Trunks, what if. . ."

"Speaking of feeling threatened, I've got to go." Trunks said as he stood and shrugged on his jacket. "Pan wants me to sleep over at her place tonight so I can get to know her olds. Your brother has been coming down on me pretty hard lately."

Goten finally recovered and smiled. "He'll loosen up eventually."

Trunks nodded. "I hope so. I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

Goten waved goodbye before Trunks left the café and disappeared down an alleyway where he could take to the air without startling so many people. Goten sat staring at the single line on the small stretch of paper for a moment longer before stuffing it into his pocket and pulling his jacket on. It was only then, as he stood to leave, that he realised he'd been left with the check, again. 'Oh man, Trunks owes me one for this,' he thought seeing how large it was.

After paying the hefty bill, Goten left the café and headed for an alleyway himself so he could take off unnoticed as he headed for Capsule Corp.

"No! That sign needs to go over the staircase!" Bulma directed the milling workers around her living room. "And leave the fireworks by the backdoor, Carl. Louise, have you heard from the caterers. . .?"

This was the chaotic scene that Goten happened upon as he arrived out of the freezing weather. "Make yourself useful, son, or beat it." A worker growled as he thrust a box of decorations into Goten's arms. In a daze, Goten stumbled after the workers and dumped the box on a pile with the others. Spotting Bulma in amongst the scurrying workers, Goten picked his way over to her.

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs! Is Bura around? I need to talk to her about something. . ." Goten started.

". . .Just leave them there please. . . Uh, I think she's in her room. Go right on up, Goten." She said absently, stress evident on her pale features. Goten vacated the area as fast as he could before someone caught him again and forced him to hook up the lights or something for tomorrow's party.

Hiking the stairs to the second level of Capsule Corp.'s living quarters, Goten made his way through the familiar labyrinth to Bura's room. He knocked politely on her door and entered.

"Bura?" He asked softly. The room was empty. The stereo was playing quietly and an assortment of magazines and underwear was strewn across the floor, but there was no Bura in sight. "Bura?" He asked again.

A pair of legs encircled his waist from behind and two hands effectively covered his eyes within seconds. "Guess who." Bura purred in his ear, pressing her breasts into his back.

Goten chuckled as he caught his balance. "Mmm. . . Satan?"

Bura detached herself from him and turned him to face her. "How did you know?" She smirked before embracing him and giving him a light kiss. "Come on! There's someone I want you to meet!" She giggled as she grabbed his hand and bounced away.

Talking him a few rooms down from her bedroom door, Bura stopped and knocked on a door marked 'Guest Suite'. "Come in," an accented male voice answered immediately. Bura lead Goten in and smiled upon seeing the room's occupant. "Sven, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend, Goten."

Goten found himself staring into the handsome face of a young man about his age with a shock of blond hair and two crystal blue eyes. The man was so well built and ruggedly attractive that Goten was suddenly a little worried to have this man staying in the same house with his girlfriend. Sven rose from the bed to shake Goten's hand.

"Goten, this is Sven Lagerkvist from Stockholm in Sweden," She said with a little difficulty. "He's staying here over the Christmas break."

"Hi," Goten mumbled numbly.

"I hear so much about you Goten," Sven smiled. "Your girlfriend speaks very highly of you."

"Sven has been my 'Pen Pal' since I was ten! And then one day, eight years later, surprise! He turned up on our doorstep a few days ago! He came all the way from Sweden for a visit! Isn't that sweet of him?" Bura was being a lot more cheery that usual. She had obviously gotten very attached to Sven in the past few days.

"The sweetest," Goten forced a smile. Bura didn't seem to notice his unease at all.

"Wow, it's getting really cold outside." Bura commented as she glanced out the window. "You boys want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure. I'll give you a hand." Sven said gentlemanly. He followed her out, perfect chin-length blond hair flowing behind him. Goten was about to follow when he remembered something. Fishing the thin line of paper out of his jacket pocket, he re-read his fortune, 'Your girlfriend will end up in bed with an attractive blond.'

"Uh-oh." 


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 1

Uub kicked the door to his West City apartment shut with his heel as he stumbled in and dumped his bag of groceries on the nearest clear surface. Glad to be out of the cold, he retrieved the wad of mail from between his teeth and headed to the couch where he began flipping through.

Uub's apartment was spacious and had all the modern fixtures but was not always at the peak of cleanliness. Many of his clothes were strewn across the furniture and there were a few used coffee mugs lying around. Uub had moved to West City a few years ago when he'd won a scholarship to study at college. Still studying, he managed to hold down a part time job amongst the lectures to pay for his apartment and other necessities. He was a little behind on his rent occasionally but Uub felt he was doing pretty well for himself.

'Dear Occupant! You could be holding a check for two million dollars!' The first letter said. Uub peered at the check. "I don't think real checks have exclamation marks," he said.

A brochure for a Hardware store, a pizza coupon, and an advertisement that claimed that all CDs and DVDs on display were only a nickel, followed the check. "'Jury Duty: Second Notice'," Uub read aloud. "What's that doing in there?" He'd said before it touched the bottom of his bin.

"Ooh, a free sample of fabric softener! Alright!" But before Uub could dash off to find his favourite shirt for softening, he spotted one last mail item in the pile. Picking it up, he exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! An ACTUAL letter? Do people still do that. . .?"

Uub opened it and found that it was an invite to a New Years party at Capsule Corp. "I wonder why it arrived so late? It's the day before New Years Eve," He said aloud. "Maybe I should have tipped my mail carrier at Christmas." Uub hadn't planned anything for New Years so he was sure he could easily slip this into his schedule. It would be good to catch up with all his old friends again. Now, if only he could find his favourite shirt . . .

That night.

Goten ran down the long corridor as soon as he heard the painful moans of his girlfriend being emitted from her bedroom. Urging himself to go faster, he could only imagine what horrible pain someone was putting her through.

"Bura! I'm coming!" He called to her. Rage coursed through his veins. Who ever was hurting her was going to pay. Finally, the door to her bedroom came into view. The moaning stopped just as Goten dove desperately for the knob. It unlocked itself and opened to reveal Bura's housemate, Sven, grinning back at him. Sven smirked at Goten's dishevelled appearance as he reached down to do up his zipper.

"They're not wrong about her," Sven jerked a thumb behind him, into the bedroom. "She's a pistol!" He offered before lumbering away into the dark corridor, laughing.

Goten was too shocked at what Sven had just said and done and was so floored by the realisation of what those painful moans actually were, that he was too afraid to look into Bura's bedroom.

"Goten?" He forced himself to look up and spotted Bura on her queen size bed, covered only by a sheet.

Goten was close to tears. "Bura . . . How could you?"

Bura shrugged. "I just needed something more than what you had to offer, Goten. What I needed was an . . . attractive blond . . . attractive blond . . . attractive blond . . ."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten hollered as he jolted awake, Bura's words echoing in his head.

"Pipe down in there!" Vegeta's muffled voice came from the next room.

Goten came to the realisation that he was in one of the guest rooms in Capsule Corp. and blushed at the thought of everyone in the building hearing him scream like some kid after a nightmare. He waited to make sure no one came to check on him, and settled back into the sheets when no one did.

Bura had insisted that he stay the night to avoid the trip back the next day for the party. He wished he hadn't accepted her offer. So paranoid was he about her cheating that he was sure that Sven was flirting with her when he helped clear the dishes at dinner, and she was just making excuses to be with him when she suggested they watch a movie. Goten would have liked to talk to his girlfriend about his fears for their relationship, but if Bura was anything like her brother, she would have laughed at him for believing something he'd found in a cookie and never let it down. Goten's mind was in a fragile enough state as it was, he didn't want his girlfriend to think he was a loser . . . that might really push her into Sven's waiting arms.

Goten shook his head at that last thought. 'Okay, I'm really getting paranoid here . . .'

" . . .attractive blond . . . attractive blond . . ."

He could still hear her voice in his head. What was she talking about? Goten WAS as attractive blond . . . when he turned into a super saiyan. Wasn't that good enough? Goten hadn't felt the need to transform into a Super Saiyan for years now, maybe she'd forgotten that Goten could be an attractive blond. Perhaps she preferred the blond-haired-blue-eyed combination that Sven offered. Or maybe she wanted something more . . .

Goten and Bura were both still virgins mainly because Goten felt he wasn't ready to bring sex into their relationship yet. Perhaps Bura had gotten tired of waiting for him and wanted to move onto someone who wanted to have sex with her?

He shook his head again. 'This is crazy. Bura is a faithful girlfriend and she is not attracted to Sven,' he assured himself. And with that, he fell into another fitful sleep.

New Years Eve, 2:07 pm Route 39, Mount Pazou . . .

Trunks huffed again. This was pointless.

"Trunks, stop with the huffing already!" Pan grated as she urged the car faster, if only to please the fretting Saiyan Prince.

"I just don't see why we can't fly to Capsule Corp.," Trunks whined as he took another swig of his beer. "Driving is a waste of time."

Pan was just about ready to pitch him out the side of her new car. "First of all, I'm wearing a dress and I don't want the trim of my bikini line to be front-page news tomorrow morning. Second, I got this car for my birthday. I don't want it to collect dust in a distant corner of my garage; I want to use it. Besides, don't you want to rock up in style?"

Trunks considered that. It was a nice ride. After Pan's parent's business boomed, they had bought her a sleek black street machine for her to get around in as a birthday present. It was pretty cool except it wasn't a Capsule Car, so Pan had work extra hard to keep it clean and away from vandals.

"Whatever," Trunks shrugged as he finished off his beer and opened a new one.

Pan saw this out of the corner of her eye and tried to snatch the new beer away. "Trunks, would stop drinking already!? You'll be drunk before we get there!"

"Pan! We're going to a party! I'm just getting in a party mood!" He cried out as he tried to swat her hand away.

Pan growled in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?"

Just then, the car's computer system beeped at her. The emergency light came to life on the dashboard and the engine began to choke. "What's that all about?" Trunks slurred.

"I don't know!" Pan practically screeched as she pulled the car over. "I don't believe this! This car is brand new!" She switched the car off and got out to check the engine. Opening the hood, she was immediately hit in the face with a billow of steam. "Oh this is perfect." She mumbled, waving the mist away.

Trunks lumbered around to inspect the car himself. "Ooh, someone fitted your car with a shotty radiator," He said slurred again. He was right; Pan could see that water was leaking from the radiator and evaporating from the intense heat, sending steam high into the air.

"I'm going to kill the man who built this car," Pan said as calmly as possible.

"How do you know a man built it?"

Pan watched him finish of another beer, knowing fully well how much more susceptible Saiyans were to alcohol than humans. Trunks didn't seem to notice how drunk he was getting. Men were idiots. "Call it intuition," She answered. "I really think you should stop drinking now."

Trunks ignored her. "Well, I guess we'll have to fly to Capsule Corp.," Trunk said.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. This is an expensive car; I'm not leaving my birthday present out here on a mountainside on New Years Eve. There'll be trouble-makers driving all over these roads as soon as night falls looking for cars like this to dismantle."

Trunks groaned. "You are so stubborn." He muttered as he scuffed his foot along the ground.

Pan looked around and sighed. They were in the middle of nowhere. Tall pine trees towered over her as eerie silence flooded the forest, except for the sound of the hissing engine. The sky was beginning to darken; a storm was approaching.

"Great. I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere with my drunk boyfriend and a broken down car. Could things possibly get any worse?" It started to snow.

"Shit!" Pan cried and rubbed the palms of her hands over her bare arms to keep warm. She was only wearing a slinky deep red dress and heels, having planned to be indoors in the warm all evening.

"Hoorah! It's snowing!" Trunks laughed at wandered away to watch it fall. Pan watched him and considered sending him back into town to get a tow- truck but realised that her AAA membership was in her name only.

"Give me your jacket," Pan commanded. Trunks stopped giggling and stared at her.

"Why.?" He drew out.

"Because I'm going to fly into town to get a tow-truck and it's freezing. You're going to stay here and watch the car. The last thing I want to do is take a drunk Saiyan into town with me."

Trunks did as he was told then ran off to play while Pan shrugged on his jacket and took to the air. She had a feeling that this New Years Eve was going to be one to remember. 


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 2

Marron hadn't expected to see so many people at the New Years party. The champagne in her hand was beginning to cool down and she still hadn't touched it yet, she'd just been standing there looking like a stunned mullet. The noise was almost deafening; music was blaring and people where chatting loudly. And every minute that Marron wasn't talking to someone made her feel more and more out of place.

She left her warm champagne on a table surface and entered the adjoining kitchen. Marron picked up a fresh glass of punch from the several that were on the counter top and stirred in a little extra sugar. She sighed as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the kitchen counter. CRUNCH.

"Ye-ouch!" Marron cried, pulling the sharp object out from under her behind. A pair of glasses. "Oops," she muttered, glancing around to be sure she hadn't been spotted, there really wasn't any space in her budget to pay for someone's glasses repairs. Unfortunately, they were beyond repair. Marron had totalled them.

"Maybe I ought to lose some weight. . ." She wondered aloud. They looked like they could've possibly belonged to Bulma. . . now that could get her into big trouble. "Things are not going well," She sighed as she stirred her drink absently. As it turns out, all her hunky science-type men were really typical computer nerds. She'd only been here an hour and Project: 'Change Marron Into A Go-getting Young Minx' already seemed to be a complete waste of time.

And then she spotted him. Past the kitchen and out into the adjoining entertaining area. . . The crowd parted and out from it emerged a dark haired young man walking resolutely towards her. Marron's eyes widened as she watched this very essence of masculine perfection saunter her way, his handsome features set in a friendly smile. . .

"Hi," Marron said as sweetly as she could muster as he arrived.

"Hey," He said distractedly. As it turns out, he was actually looking past her at the kitchen counter. He started hunting around the kitchen for something, lifting bowls and appliances in his search, and Marron had a fair idea what he was looking for. . .

"Need a hand?" Marron asked nervously.

The young man finally acknowledged her. "Yeah, I'm looking for my glasses," He said as he approached her. "Have you seen them? "

Marron sweat-dropped. "Uh. . . Are they blue rimmed and kind of small and is there a small scratch on the left wing?"

His face lit up. "Yeah, that's it!"

Marron shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen 'em." Normally, Marron would have come out and told someone honestly that she'd broken his or her glasses, but unfortunately, the pick up line: 'Hey there! I just broke your only pair of expensive designer glasses! Want to go make-out in the closet?' just wasn't very appealing. She forced a smile. "My name's Marron."

"My name's Chad." He smiled again and Marron nearly melted. Skilfully, she slipped off the counter and, grasping the shattered glasses in one hand, opened a drawer behind her back with her free hand. She quickly dropped the glasses into the drawer, out of view, and pushed it closed with her behind. She crossed the room to distract him and sat on the counter directly in front of him, disturbing him in his search for his glasses. He paused and smirked at her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" He smiled.

"I don't know. . ." Marron shrugged, staring at him seductively. "Looking for someone, you know?"

"Oh, you lost something too?" He asked in all seriousness. Marron frowned, perhaps this one wasn't all there. Chad started opening drawers and looking in cupboards at that point, drawing ever closer to the drawer that his glasses were concealed in.

"Uh. . . Why don't we go look for your glasses out on the dance floor?" Marron asked as calmly as she could.

"No, I'm sure I left them in here," He said as he continued his search. He started opening the cupboards next to the drawers with the shattered glasses in. Marron started to panic. He would surely blame her for breaking them; she was the only one in here.

"What about the bathroom? Could you have set them down in there?" She almost pleaded.

"Don't think so," He muttered and he reached for the drawer, which held his glasses. Marron gasped as he gripped the handle and pulled a little.

"Stop!" Marron cried, causing Chad's head to whip around to stare at her with surprise. "Don't. . ." Think Marron. ". . . you. . ." Say something! ". . .just. . ." Stop him! "LOVE. . . this song?" She motioned towards the DJ in the living room. He was playing an old song from the eighties with a terrible backbeat.

He stared at her oddly. "No."

"How about a drink!" Marron cried as he pulled the drawer open a little further.

"No, that's okay." He said, staring at her. Marron sighed. There as nothing she could do. Chad began pulling the drawer open again.

"Darling! There you are!" A sleek brunette drifted out of the crowed and slinked over to Chad. She kissed him heartily.

"Hi sweetie!" Chad kissed her back. "Honey, this is. . . what's your name again?" Chad asked Marron.

Marron just stared from the woman to Chad. "Uh. . . Marron."

"Oh, that's nice." The woman said, eying her.

"Marron, this is Violétte, my fiancé." Chad said. "Honey, I can't find my glasses."

"Oh, that's okay, I have your spares here in my purse." She said silkily as she fished around in her handbag and pulled out a glasses case.

"Thanks, honey." Chad said, guiding her out of the room.

"Bye Merrill" Violétte called out casually. Marron was left staring after them, a little confused.

Then Marron screwed her nose up in distaste. "Violétte?"

Goten sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time. He was standing off to the side, leaning casually against a wall as he watched the night roll on. This party blowed. It was good by adult standards; everyone was standing around sipping champagne and talking about their latest success on the stock market. But it just wasn't stimulating enough for a young man like himself who'd been raised to understand a different definition of the word 'party' through his real parent: television.

Even his good friend Marron wasn't paying him any attention. She seemed to have found something else to occupy herself with this evening and wasn't interested in conversation with him in the least.

Bura had disappeared also. Goten hadn't seen her for a while and had since been reassuring himself that she was probably over at the buffet or had gone to the bathroom because she was most definitely not in a closet somewhere cheating on him. She wouldn't, would she?

Just then, Bulma sidled up to him with a very worried-looking Gohan attached to her arm.

"Goten, I don't want to raise any alarm so keep this quiet," Bulma whispered. "But our first-borns are missing." She added as she motioned to Gohan and herself.

"Trunks and Pan are missing?" Goten hadn't even noticed they weren't at the party, although the night was still young.

"Keep your voice down!" Bulma said. "Some of the people at this party tonight are potential investors into Capsule Corp.'s technology and I don't want any of them thinking I can't handle my own children." Goten could have said something there but he chose not to. "Have you heard from either of them?" She went on.

"The last time I saw Pan was when she and Trunks left our house in her new car to come to Capsule Corp. this afternoon." Gohan whispered, obviously frightened to death for his little girl. "Videl and I left shortly afterwards, but we flew here, so we arrived well before they would have. Still, it's been a hour since they were due to arrive."

"I wish I could help." Goten didn't really know what to say.

"We've tried their cell phones but they're out of range. Have they tried contacting you?" Bulma asked.

"No. Should we call the police?" Goten suggested.

"They have to be missing for twenty-four hours first," Gohan reminded him.

Bulma sighed. Goten was obviously of no use. "Come on Gohan. Lets try their cell phones again," She said sullenly as she pulled Gohan away.

'Those poor guys,' Goten thought. 'I wonder what happened to them? Maybe they just pulled the car over for a bit of fun before they got here?' Goten was about to pull out his own cell phone to see if there was anyway he could reach Trunks when a thought flashed across his mind.

Those fortune cookies.

'What had Trunks' cookie said?' Goten tried to remember. 'It said: "Peril awaits you and. . . and. . . serenity is your reward." '

Something has happened to Trunks and Pan and it's that cookie's entire fault! Goten knew this all had something to do with the fortune from that damn cookie. Goten then reached another revelation; if Trunks' fortune had come true, then so would Goten's. . .

Uub was beginning to think that this party was not such a great idea. There were several drunken middle-aged men in business suits staggering around and all the girls weren't young enough for his tastes. Uub hadn't really had the chance to talk to many of his old friends, what with all these people bumbling around, distracting him. One drunken old man was sure that he'd fought Uub in some distant war and Uub couldn't have excused himself faster from that impending brawl.

Uub sat down on a bench in Capsule Corp's elaborate gardens, braving the freezing weather to watch the stars. Clouds were covering most of the skies so only small patches of starlight penetrated the thick layer of haze, for which Uub was grateful. Not far away, a woman was throwing up in the bushes while her boyfriend held her hair back. Uub turned away.

Uub didn't sit there for long. Two men sauntered up behind him and before Uub could react, dumped an entire keg of beer all over him. Uub stood and spun around to meet them with an angry gaze.

Trying to control his temper, he ground out, "Are you crazy!?"

The two men, obviously drunk, just laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry man!" One laughed. "We thought you were Eddy!"

"There's Eddy, dude!" The second him slurred pointing at the man helping his girlfriend throw up in the bushes. Without apologising, the two jumped up and ran over to Eddy, dragging the keg behind them.

Uub rushed inside, knowing that he could catch hypothermia standing around in icy weather drenched in cold beer. Heading upstairs before anyone at the party could point and laugh at him, he started searching for a bathroom or a linen closet where he could get a towel.

Plenty of people were stumbling around the upstairs part of Capsule Corp., also drunk and disorientated. Some of them actually seemed to be lost.

Uub found what he was looking for: a linen closet. He opened it up and fished out a clean towel. Drying himself, he also noticed that the dirty- clothesbasket was also stored in the closet.

Several people ran towards him just then, all of them screaming wildly as they pushed their way down the hallway. Most of them were half-naked and screaming, "Chasey! Chasey! Chasey! Chasey. . . !"

Uub tried to get out of the mob's way, but before he could move, was flung back into the dirty-clothesbasket.

Stress was beginning to ebb and the edges of Bura's mind. As the daughter of the host she was obligated to carry out some host duties for this large crowd. Bura had been in charge of collecting people's coats at the beginning of the evening and now she was walking amongst the guest and ensuring they were all enjoying themselves. She was on strict instructions from her mother to treat everyone with the upmost respect, as there were some possible investors into Capsule Corp. amongst the throng of drinking and dancing people. Respect went against her nature. Bura generally respected those who actually deserved her respect.

On the off hand, all this socializing gave Bura the opportunity to escape from her clingy boyfriend. Goten had been acting so strange lately, she just couldn't shake him off. He was following her around like a lost puppy for the first part of the evening. And he'd been watching her constantly. Occasionally, she caught him staring at her suspiciously whenever she approached a male guest. And other times he'd ask her strange questions, like, "Do you find blonds attractive?" and "When will you be getting back from the bathroom? Sven isn't going to be there, right?" or sometimes he'd just blurt something out like, "If you want me to turn into a Super Saiyan, just say so!"

He was really beginning to tick her off and she was so relieved when he finally lost track of her.

Bura decided to slip away from the party for a moment just to clear her mind for a moment or two. She headed upstairs to her bedroom so she could lie down for a little while. As she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted with the sight of several strangers wandering around the living quarters. Some were half-naked, looking for a room to slip into, and others drunkenly snooping through her family's rooms. Bura's face turned red in rage.

"GET OUT!" She shrieked. Everyone paused and looked at her. "These are PRIVATE living quarters! You were all supposed to stay downstairs! How dare you come sneaking up here, looking for a room and going through our things! GET OUT DAMNIT!" They all took one look at her and ran, screaming, in the opposite direction. Some of them seemed to think that it was all a game and started screaming, "Chasey! Chasey! Chasey! Chasey. . . !"

Bura chased after them and just as she rounded a corner, she came across a body half poking out of the linen closet. "Hey! Come out of there! That's private.!" She stopped as she took hold of the body and yanked it out by the feet. It fell with a 'thump' to the floor. "Uub?"

Uub looked up to thank his rescuer from releasing him from his smelly fate but was met with the horrified gaze of Bura, the youngest of the Briefs family. It was then that he realised that he had one of Bura's good lace bras slung over his head and a pair of women's underpants around his arm. This looked bad.

"Uub. . . I'm disgusted!" Bura took a step back, covering her mouth. "I never thought you would ever become someone who. . . ah. . . 'got off' like that. . ."

Uub blushed. "I'm not 'getting off'!"

"Oh Uub, you've sunk to a new low. . ." Bura backed away.

Uub pulled the bra away from his head and stood, advancing towards her. This startled Bura immensely. "Just listen for a second!" He tried.

Bura's eyes widened. "No! Leave me alone! You're drunk!" She cried, trying to decide whether she should crouch into a fighting position or risk enraging Uub further.

"What? I'm not drunk!" Uub pleaded, coming closer.

"Uub, you're at the denial stage of drunkenness," Bura said softly, keeping her eyes on his arms for suddenly movements. "Don't deny it, I can smell the alcohol on you. . ."

"No! Some guys just poured a whole keg of beer on me. . ."

"Oh Uub, you're a pathological compulsive liar too?" Bura whimpered.

"Bura. . ." He reached for her. Bura feared for her life.

She pointed at something behind him. "What's that? A voyeurism convention held in Uub's honour?" She offered. Uub turned to see what she was talking about and saw nothing. When his back was turned, Bura turned a bolted back down the stairs, desperately looking for her father or her boyfriend to come and beat the crap out of the drunken, crazed Uub who found pleasure in masturbating with her underwear. The boy had flipped!

Uub returned his gaze to where Bura had been standing and saw that she had escaped. "Shit! Now I look like a creep!" Uub exasperated, ripping the underpants that were still attached to his arm off. This was going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 3

'This is crazy,' Pan thought for the millionth time. A snowstorm had settled in and Pan was freezing to death. She was sure that when the search party came looking for her, they would find a Saiyan Icicle. Pan was only wearing a dress and back heels under her boyfriend's jacket. Her legs were bare to the icy wind. 'If I don't die of frostbite, I'll probably die of hypothermia,' She reasoned. The cold was chilling her to the bone, all she could concentrate on was 'Lift your left leg; take a step. Lift your right leg; take a step. Lift your left leg. . .'

The sun was beginning to set and Pan still wasn't anywhere near civilization. She didn't know how much more hiking over steep hills in a blizzard, she could take.

She would have loved to just take to the air and fly to the nearest mechanic's but she feared the fierce wind and blinding snow would steer her off course and get her lost. That's the last thing she needed. All she had to do was follow the road back to that town they'd passed. 'Lift your right leg; take a step. Lift your left leg; take a step. Lift your right leg. . .'

What was worse; her cell phone was too far out of range to call her parents and tell them where she was, they must be worried sick. Everyone at the party was probably have a great time, in the warm, enjoying the music and drink. . . And that stupid Trunks was sitting in her car, in the warm, drinking himself even stupider. Pan was so frustrated that she started kicking the snow out of her way.

Pan pulled Trunk's jacket closer around her, desperate for any warmth it might offer. If only a car would come along and give her a lift. She didn't care if it was a homicidal maniac who picked her up, as long as the heat in their car was working.

Just then, a squirrel crossed from the other side of the road and scampered towards her. It came to a stop right in front of her, causing her to stop her trudging through the snow. Pan squinted down at it through the wind and snow. It peered back up at her, hunger in its sad little eyes.

Pan's heart melted. She forgot all about the biting cold and squatted down to get a better look at the little fellow. "Are you hungry, little guy?" Pan said in a sweet baby voice, giving it a pat on the head. "You are just the cutest thing!" She continued to gush.

The squirrel clambered eagerly into her hand while Pan fished around in her pocket for something to feed him. She frowned when she couldn't find anything. "Sorry little fella. I can't give you anything," Pan said softly. The squirrel stared at her oddly for a moment, took one look at her wrist, and bit down.

Pan screamed as loud as she possibly could. She shook her arm desperately, trying to get it off but the squirrel's teeth were set firmly in her flesh. She started swinging her arm as she spun in circles, hoping the G-forces would pull it off. Her plan worked. The squirrel detached from her wrist and went sailing through the air. The squirrel then smacked into a nearby pine tree with a great 'crack!' and then slumped to the ground, followed by a helping of snow, which had previously been clinging to the tree.

"Oops," Pan said guiltily. Surely the little thing was dead now. "Either that squirrel was really hungry or someone slipped some goof balls into the local water supply."

Pan was amazed when the heap of snow that the squirrel was buried under start to quiver and then out burrowed the little squirrel himself, perfectly fine, as though nothing had happened. Pan sighed in relief but had to do a double take when she saw what the squirrel had in its teeth. Her gold watch.

Pan checked her wrist and saw that indeed her watch was gone and had been replaced with two large, bleeding tooth marks. "Hey! Give that back!" She cried, started to trudge through the snow towards it. There was an evil glint in the squirrel's eye, then it up and scampered skilfully away, across the deepening snow. "Why aren't you in hibernation you crazy thing!?" Pan screeched.

Pan was too slow in her black heels and the snow was holding her back. A cold wind blew across her bare legs, giving them a fair dusting of goose bumps and knocking her over into the snow. Pan felt like she was going to cry. She was freezing, she'd lost her expensive watch and there were killer squirrels out here.

She pulled herself back up to a standing position, knowing that sitting in the snow in a storm was a death wish; she could be buried alive. She was soaking wet by now, her teeth were chattering and one of her heels was broken. Pan looked for the squirrel, but she couldn't see very much at all in this weather. She sighed regretfully and limped back to the road. It couldn't be that far to the nearest garage, could it?

Marron started dancing more seductively as the DJ played a modern dance song. She'd been teasing a guy across the room that'd been staring at her for a while now. She would send glances his way and he would smile back at her while she danced away.

Finally he approached her. "Hey, I'm Greg," he said shyly. He was only a head above her height and had cropped brown hair.

"Hi," She answered. "I'm Marron." She and Greg walked off the dance floor and over to the bar, helping themselves to drinks. 'Okay Marron,' She said mentally. 'Let's put Project: 'Change Marron Into A Go-getting Young Minx' in action.'

"Greg," She said sweetly to get his attention. "Let's dispose of the pleasantries and skip right to what we both want. Want to get a room?"

Greg was surprised at her forwardness. "Uh. . . if you're sure." He scratched his head; surely there was a catch here somewhere.

Marron was about to grab his hand and head upstairs when her own mother popped out of nowhere and blocked her path. "Mom!" Marron said in surprise. "We. . . uh. . . were just heading for the buffet."

Eighteen didn't pay Greg or what her daughter had said, any attention. "Marron, so glad I found you! Look who I found," Eight said hurriedly. She turned and plucked from the crowd a middle-aged woman. "It's you're old Sunday School teacher, Mrs. Chaste. You remember her right?" Eighteen said with a smile. "You haven't seen her since you were five, Marron."

"Wonderful to see you," Mrs. Chaste said happily. "Why I remember the day that I came to visit your house and you'd just been for a swim in the ocean. You were only four at the time, but you were running around the yard, butt-naked, like there was no tomorrow!" She laughed merrily. "You always were a pure-hearted little thing!"

Marron blushed bright red as she heard Greg snicker behind her. "Uh . . . Mom, we were just on our way to . . ."

"Marron, Marron!" A boy-shaped blur dashed out of the crowd at lightning speed and attached itself it Marron's leg, causing her to stumble slightly.

"Tory . . ." Marron smiled vaguely. It was the little boy who Marron had volunteered to help learn how to read and write. He had been an orphan in West City until he'd been adopted into a wealthy family who happened to do business with Capsule Corp. Marron had an inkling that the little six-year- old had a crush on her.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Marron!" Tory cried. "Come with me, I'll show how well I can read!" He tried pulling her away by the hand.

"Uh. . . another time, Tory?" Marron asked quietly. All these people were killing the romance.

Tory looked heart broken. "Marron, you don't have anything more important to do, do you?"

"Well. . ."

"Aren't there more important things?" Tory pleaded. Marron could barely resist those eyes. "Like me?"

"Uh. . ."

"There you are kiddo!" Marron sighed; it was her Father. "I've been looking for you!"

"Hi Dad," Marron mumbled.

Greg looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Marron the sex kitten had been reduced to a simpering puppy.

"And how's my sweet little innocent angel?" Krillin asked.

Not only was Marron embarrassed to be called that in front of Greg, but also, her parents had officially killed her sex drive. How could she go through with the act now, knowing that everyone thought she was 'pure- hearted' and a 'sweet little innocent angel' "Fine, Dad," Marron answered.

"You were saying something Marron, weren't you?" Eighteen asked. "You said, 'we were just on our way to . . ."

Everyone looked at her questioningly. Marron froze.

"Yeah, Marron. Tell them where we were just on our way to." Greg piped up. He seemed to think all of this was quite funny.

Marron looked at them all. "I was just . . . on my way to . . . to . . ." Everyone paused.

" . . .the bathroom." Marron said quickly. And with that, she turned and charged upstairs in utter embarrassment, leaving Greg and everyone else behind.

Once Marron got to the bathroom, she double locked the door and set a chair against it for good measure. That was so embarrassing! She wasn't going to come out for a long time.

Goten had to find Bura. He hadn't seen her for hours, or Sven for that matter, he had to be sure that they weren't together in a closet somewhere. Goten had never felt so paranoid in his life.

"Goten! Goten!"

Goten's head swivelled around and looked amongst the crowd to see who had called him. Sven immediately came forth in a hurry and stopped in front of Goten, panting.

"Thank goodness I found you," Sven said in his heavily accented voice. "I just couldn't find an excuse to get away from them." He jerked a thumb behind him, motioning towards a throng of girls who were heading his way. "There you are Sven!" A ditsy girl giggled. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" Another asked in an annoying high-pitched voice.

"That accent is so sexy, Sven!" A blond one gushed.

Sven groaned and Goten didn't blame him. These girls were so annoying and ditsy, they'd piss Pamela Anderson off. Goten decided to take pity on poor Sven.

"Ah, ladies, would you excuse us?" Goten smiled as he put an arm around Sven's shoulders and guided him away. "Boy-talk." He added.

The girls looked disappointed for a whole four seconds before they spotted another hunk in the crowd and dashed away to bother him.

"Thanks," Sven sighed.

"Sven, have you seen Bura?" Goten asked carefully.

Sven expression changed. "Uh. . . Goten, I need to tell you something."

"I don't have time," Goten said hurriedly. He wanted to make sure Bura wasn't hanging around any other blond guys. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"But I've noticed that things between you and Bura have become, shall we say. . . 'awk'. That is the right word, yes?" Sven asked. "Bura and I. . ."

"I think you mean 'awkward'." Goten corrected. "Look Sven, I'm only going to say this once, stay away from my girlfriend." Goten growled, suddenly very angry with him.

Sven was taken aback as Goten turned and walked angrily away. He hadn't known Goten very long, but Sven still hadn't known him to get as mad as that.

Goten grabbed a beer of the drinks bar and skulled half of it to calm his nerves before making his way up the stairs to the second level of Capsule Corp. Bura must be in her bedroom, that was the only place he hadn't looked. As he was walking along the passageway, a girl travelling at the speed of light hit him smack in the chest. She then fell backwards, sprawled out on the floor.

"Bura! There you are!" Goten smiled.

Bura shook her head of blue hair, trying to clear her mind, then looked up at her boyfriend. "Oh thank goodness!" She cried. "You hold him off while I go find my father!"

She jumped up and moved to pass him but Goten grabbed her arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Uub has gone nuts!" Was all she offered, trying to pry herself free of Goten's iron grip.

Goten didn't know what she was on about, but he had more important things to discuss with her. "We need to talk!"

Bura started to struggle. "Goten, let go!"

Goten was now trying to juggle the half full can of beer in one hand and keep hold of his girlfriend so he could talk to her in the other. Unfortunately, he misjudged her strength as she gave him a strong pull, toppling them both over, Goten landing on top of her.

"Get off!" She yelled and Goten complied.

"I'm sorry," Goten offered apologetically, but the damage had been done. Bura's shimmering blue party dress was soaked in half a can's worth of beer.

"Goten!" Bura accused. "This dress is dry-clean only!" She jumped up and tried to open the closest door, which was the bathroom door. Maybe there was some way to save the dress before it stained. The door was jammed.

"Open up!" Bura practically begged. "Who the heck takes so long in a BATHROOM!" She cried.

Marron, who was on the other side of that door, cowered in fear. She most definitely did not want to face Bura's wrath.

Bura turned to Goten, evil burning in her eyes. "I'm going to my room to change. You, on the other hand, are going to go find my father and tell him that Uub has lost it. Okay?"

Goten wasn't sure what to make of what she'd said, but nodded all the same. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Bura growled before disappearing into the maze of corridors on her way to her room.

New Years Eve, 8:13 pm, the Mount Pazou region . . .

Pan was losing the strength to even lift her head. 'Lift your left leg; take a step. Lift your right leg; take a step. Lift your left leg . . .'

BANG! Pan was so busy maintaining consciousness that she didn't even see that she was about to walk into something. He head connected painfully with a brick wall. "Ow," Pan mumbled, too tired to be mad. As she rubbed her head, she looked up at a sign that was hanging over a large doorway in front of her, 'Don's Motor Mechanics'.

Pan was so relieved that she nearly fell down and cried. It had been about six hours since she'd set out from the broken down car and she'd done it! She'd finally made it!

Glancing around in the thinning storm, she spotted a pay phone nearby. She eagerly hurried over, hoping to contact her parents, and inserted all the spare change she had. Picking up the receiver, she started to dial Capsule Corp's phone number when she realised something. The telephone cord had been severed.

Pan sighed and started banging her head against the phone box. She looked up when she heard a chattering noise. Not far away, Pan spotted a squirrel was eyeing her evilly.

"You!" Pan accused. "You did this! I know you did! You gnawed this phone cable in half!"

The squirrel nodded it head, surprising Pan to say the least. It was then that she caught a glimpse of something around it's neck. Her gold watch.

'How could he have possibly fastened that gold watch around his neck?' Pan wondered. 'Who does he think he is? A gold toting pimp!?'

Just then, the squirrel hissed at her crazily and leaped at her throat. Pan screamed as she tried to tear it away from her neck. She started scuffling with the small creature in the snow, both hissing and swiping at one another. Finally Pan got the upper hand and bit down on the squirrel's tail with all her might. The squirrel whimpered and ceased its struggle to stare at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh-uh, that's not going to work," Pan reprimanded it. She tore of her gold watch from around the squirrel's neck and fastened it to her own wrist, holding the squirrel firmly in one hand all the time. "I'm going to teach you some manners!" Pan said menacingly. She wound her arm back and pitched the squirrel as far as she could. It landed with a 'thud' in the snow and didn't move.

Pan watched it for a moment to be sure it wouldn't get up. The whole experience with the squirrel was just a little to wild to be true. 'Perhaps I'm hallucinating?' Pan reasoned with herself.

"What's goin' on out 'ere?" A sleepy looking, half-dressed man said, poking his head out of the large door to Don's Motor Mechanics.

"THAT SQUIRREL IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Was the first thing that came to Pan's lips.

"What? That squirrel there?" The man said motioning to the now awake squirrel that was hunting cutely through the snow for food.

"But he." Pan tried weakly.

"Can I 'elp you, ma'am?" The man asked.

Pan sighed. "My car's broken down. Do you have a tow truck or anything?" Pan pleaded. The man sighed to. It looked like he'd just settled down for the evening and now he had to get up again to tow a car in a cold storm.

"Ye'd better come in, ma'am." 


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 4

'What is WRONG with Goten!?' Bura screamed mentally as she stormed into her room and struggled out of her dress. First he starts acting really strange around her, then he starts following her around, then he spills a can of beer all over her!

And that Uub! What a creep! Sorting through her dirty under wear. The thought of him touching her things sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't wait until she saw Uub get the crap beat out of him by her father.

Bura start scouring her closet for something to wear. Bura had specially bought that dress for the party, she wasn't even sure if she could find something else to replace it. 'Goten is getting my dry-cleaning bill,' Bura grumbled, throwing possible alternative dresses on the bed.

Uub was lost. He'd been looking for Bura's room in the maze that was Capsule Corp.'s living quarters for a while now. All the corridors looked the same, and this house was so big that he really could be anywhere. What made matters worst was that someone had informed Bura's father, Vegeta, of what he'd done and now he had a murderous Saiyan on his tail.

Uub was being very careful to keep his power level down low so that Vegeta would not be able to home in on him and he could blend in easily with all the other power levels of the party guests. At one point, Uub had spotted Vegeta at the end of a corridor, searching for him. Luckily, Uub had ducked into a closet before Vegeta spotted him, and had gotten away.

Uub rounded a corner and found a window that ran along the left side of the hallway. Looking out of the window, he could see clearly out into the yard. This might be his ticket out of here.

Opening the window, Uub slipped out and slid down the slanted dome house, from the second story to the ground. Landing silently on the dewy grass, Uub made to take to the air so he could get back to his apartment where he could sleep this nightmare off.

Then he saw it, a light was on in a window on the second level of the mansion, casting shadows across the lawn. That must be Bura's room; Bura had been the only one upstairs who owned a room in the house. She must have retreated to her room after Uub scared her.

Uub looked around and saw a drainpipe running from the roof of the multi- storeyed mansion to the ground. Normally, he would have just flown up to Bura's window to talk to her, but using his Ki could tip Vegeta off to his position.

Uub wasted no time in scrambling up the pipe, which fortunately ran past Bura's large window. Uub peered in through the window but couldn't see Bura anywhere. It was then that Bura walked into the room from the adjoining bathroom. Wearing only a bra and panties.

"Uh-oh," Uub muttered. But Bura's heightened hearing, due to the Saiyan genetics in her blood, picked up his voice. She spun around and spotted him, staring at her through the window.

Bura screamed as loud as she possibly could. She scrambled over to her bed and pulled the quilt against her torso, desperately trying to save her dignity.

"Daddy! Goten! PERVERT!!!" Bura screamed, too scared to do much else. Uub was so surprised by this turn of events that all he could think of to do was run. Run for his life. He tried to detach from the drainpipe yet found that his hand was caught, stuck between the pipe and the outer wall. His hands were too big to pull free.

"PERVERT!!! PERVERT!!!"

Goten had been sulking around at the party downstairs, trying to be social, but in the end decided to go apologise to his girlfriend. He'd ruined her dress after all. As he walked up the stairs and down the familiar corridor to her room, Goten heard wild screaming coming from Bura's room.

Goten suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He was having vivid flash backs of the dream he'd had only last night. He started running down the corridor, skidding to a halt outside her door. His hand paused above the knob. Did he really want to see what was going on in there?

"Get out! Just get out!" Came Bura's voice through the door. Goten froze.

"I've been trying to for the past minute, but I'm stuck!" A man's muffled voice joined hers. "It's just too big!"

Goten gasped, his dream had come true! Bura was cheating! And the mental images he was getting weren't very comforting.

"You're stuck!?" Bura asked the man. "I don't believe that for a second! Just pull it out!"

"It's too tight in there!" the man cried.

"Oh, come on! I'm naked here!"

"I know, I know! Ow, it hurts! I'm just going to have to push it back in." Goten heard the man grunting with effort. He was so overcome by the mental images, that he felt like he was about to cry. Bura was having an affair. He turned and headed back down the hallway . . .

"It's almost free," Uub said as he moved his hand back and forth, trying to loosen it. Finally, his hand came away from the drainpipe.

"GO AWAY!" Bura screamed. "PERVERT!!! PERVERT!!!" Her face was flushed with rage; she would have KILLED him if she had her clothes on.

In his bid to free his hand, Uub had actually dislodged the drainpipe from its socket in the gutter on the roof. It teetered for a moment before it started to lean backwards. Uub clung to the side of the building, watching as the long, curved pipe fell towards the lawn below. It was then that Uub's eyes came to rest on a figure on the lawn. It was Vegeta, staring up at him.

Uub gulped. This looked bad. Vegeta's eyes were almost glowing red as he focused on the boy who was peeping on his baby girl through the window. Uub knew that Vegeta could very well kill him if he chose to. Lucky for Uub, the pipe swung towards Vegeta, who really hadn't noticed it in his stunned rage, and struck him on the head. Vegeta went down like a ton of bricks. The hit hadn't knocked him out, but it had slowed him down. Vegeta lay stunned for a moment on the grass before moaning and trying to pull himself back to his feet while rubbing his head.

Thanking the Gods for this lucking break, Uub slid down the side of the building again and disappeared back into the house. He would straighten out this mess and clear his name if it killed him. He just had to find a way to talk to Bura without being killed by her father first.

10:11 pm, New Years Eve, Mount Pazou area. . .

Trunks woke with a start. He'd been asleep for about eight hours, his head pounding with an insane headache. He was suddenly hit with an immense sense of guilt; here he was sleeping in a warm car while his girlfriend was out there braving the cold. He was also supposed to be awake, guarding the car, but who can stay awake when you're as drunk as an aging Texan whore?

Sitting up, despite his headache, he swivelled around to see who had woken him. Wiping the condensation off the windscreen, he saw a tow truck pull up in front of Pan's street machine. His girlfriend hopped out of the passenger side, looking very dishevelled and cold. An older man got out of the driver's side and started hooking the front of the car up to the back of his truck.

Pan opened the driver's side door and got in. She sighed in relief as her body met the warmth. "Hi," she offered. "I'm freezing! The heat in his truck isn't working."

"The heat in this car isn't working either," Trunks reminded her.

"I know, yet it's still surprisingly warm. You must have been sitting in here for a while to keep it warm like this," Pan said.

"Well I wasn't asleep if that's what you're thinking!" Trunks cried suddenly. Pan just stared at him.

"How's your head?" She asked finally. "Are you sober?"

"Yes," Trunks groaned as if it were his mother who had asked the question. "But I've got a major headache so don't talk too loud. What took you so long anyway?"

"Trunks, I don't know if you've noticed but . . . WE'VE BROKEN DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! There is also a SNOW STORM raging out there and there are killer squirrels looking to steal my watch! I've been traipsing all over these mountains in the blistering cold looking for a tow-truck only to come back and find my hung-over boyfriend who turns to me and says, 'Hey Pan! What took you so long babe'!?"

"I don't recall saying 'babe'." Trunks paused. "Killer squirrels?"

"Don't ask."

Don the mechanic came and knocked on Pan's window at that moment. Pan wound it down as he said, "I'm only goin' to tow ye ma'am, not hook ye up to the crane. I don't want to put me truck under any stress in this here weather."

Pan set the irate Trunks in the Driver's seat and got back into the truck. They set off driving without too many hiccoughs, Don towing and Trunks steering the dead street machine. They got to the first corner when Don noticed that Trunks wasn't doing anything to steer the car. Don pulled over, got out and disappeared behind the truck. Pan watch as Don came storming back in after some heated words.

They set off again, and as they came another corner, Trunks yet again failed to steer the car around the corner. Pan was so embarrassed. What boyfriend can't 'steer' a car? Don got out to have another word with Trunks and Pan followed this time.

As it turned out, Trunks had no idea how to unlock the steering on the car so the car had been forced to travel in a straight line. Don was getting frustrated; he obviously had better things to do. Pan on the other hand, sighed. 'Did anything else want to go wrong?' She wondered. All she wanted to do was go home. Was that so much to ask?

Pan ended up steering the car through the slick roads and blistering weather for an hour and a half all the way back to the mechanic's. She was so tired that if the trip had taken any longer, she would surely be asleep at the wheel. Fortunately they arrived safely and stored the car away in the garage for the rest of the evening, having been told that Don would begin work on it tomorrow.

10:52 pm, Capsule Corp.

Marron watched in curiosity as several workmen began setting up the fireworks for midnight on Capsule Corp.'s large lawn. Some were setting up barriers to hold spectators out of harm's way, while others planted the rockets into the moist ground then aimed them at the sky.

Marron had finally summoned the nerve to step out of the bathroom and return to the party scene. She'd been sulking in there for nearly an hour before she'd reminded herself that this was not what the new Marron would do, and came back downstairs.

Looking around to be sure that no one was watching, Marron crossed a bright orange barrier and walked towards a lone worker, swaying her hips all the way.

"Hi there," Marron smiled when she reached the young man who was setting up a row of fireworks. He glanced up at her from his position; kneeling on the ground.

"Hey," he answered indifferently, keeping his back to her.

"I bet it takes a strong man to lift these things," Marron said suggestively, motioning towards the stack of fireworks.

"Not really," the man answered. "They're mainly a mixture of gunpowder, strontium compounds and charcoal in a paper tube. They're not too heavy."

Marron sighed; this wasn't going anywhere. She needed to be firm with this one. As he stood up, Marron grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him to face her. She then plunged forward and started ravaging his mouth, kissing him in a fevered passion. The young man was so surprised that all he could do was relax and accept the kiss. After making-out with him for a minute, Marron stepped back and feigned innocence. She drew back her hand and slapped him across the face with enough force to snap his head the other way. He rubbed the offended cheek in confusion.

She pretended to gasp in offence. "How dare you!? I'm a young girl!" Marron said dramatically. She dove forward and started kissing him again with passion, hitching a thigh up against his hip. Marron giggled internally, 'I saw all that in a movie once . . .'

She then wrenched her lips away from his and went to slap him again, but this time, the worker grabbed her hand before the strike. "Ah . . . look, I'm going to go . . . over there," he pointed then walked away, a little confused.

Marron watch him go silently, then huffed, "Some people are just weird." She turned and went back inside to find another guy to make-out with. 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Reviewers are the coolest people on earth.

2ND NOTE: I think, therefore I . . . um . . .

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 5

Trunks glanced at his watch. 11:38 pm. Well, they'd missed the party and New Years was twenty minutes away. What a terrible way to end the year. He only hoped that this whole incident was not some sort of preview of things to come next year. He'd die of stress if this were his luck in life.

He was sitting besides his girlfriend on two rickety, greasy chairs in the mechanic's workshop. Pan didn't seem to mind the dirty chairs because she was a mess already. She was hunched over, her head in her hands in defeat. She was worried about her parents.

Trunks was worried about his parents too. Both her parents and his were probably out of their minds in worry and there was no way to contact them and tell them that they were fine. They were cold, hungry and tired. Sadly, there was no way to fly home in this weather; they could be blown offcourse, get lost or catch hypothermia.

Don approached them then. "I'm goin' to start work on her tomorrow," He motioned to the car. "But I'll need t' order some parts. She'll be in here for a while." Don smiled toothily then. "Looks like you youngin's wont be gettin' outta this town til that there storm blows over and ye car's fixed."

Trunks sighed. Don was right; they were stranded. "Do you know of any place we could stay?" Trunks asked him.

"There's a motel just down t' street," Don said thoughtfully.

Trunks offered his thanks before recovering their things from the car then pulling Pan to her feet. They headed out into the storm and started walking down the snowy street. The storm was so thick and seemed to be getting more and more fierce; that the only way Trunks knew they were still on the same street was the continuous line of glowing street lamps.

Scanning the line of buildings through the snow, Trunks narrowed in on a glowing sigh which pronounced: 'Sunny-Side Motel: Vacancy'. He eagerly pushed the call button and waited. He started pushing it again and again in impatience. Suddenly Pan came out of her mopey state and looked up at him in alarm. "Trunks! My wallet is missing!"

Trunks looked around, "Did you drop it?" He knew that Pan was the only one of them who had the money for this room. Trunks hadn't brought his wallet, deliberately leaving it at home so Goten would have to pay the bill at that Chinese restaurant the other day before he went to Pan's house. Without Pan's wallet, they were sleeping in the snow tonight. "Damn me and my love of inexpensive Chinese food!" Trunks cried. Pan stared at him in confusion.

"Help me find it," She ordered him as she started sifting through the snow. Trunks was doing the same when he heard her gasp in surprise.

"What? Did you find it?"

"You!" Pan accused. Trunks looked over and saw Pan pointing angrily at a squirrel. The squirrel was sitting innocently in the snow, Pan's wallet at its feet. "Why are you bent on robbing me!?" Pan screamed at the small creature.

"Oh boy, she's flipped." Trunks mumbled.

Pan dove at the squirrel, but it was too fast and she landed in the snow. It scooped up the wallet in its teeth and scampered away. Pan leapt to her feet and dashed after it.

"No, Pan! You'll get lost!" Trunks cried, running after her. Trunks followed the pair down an alleyway, which was sheltered from the storm, where Pan had it cornered against a wall.

"Give it back!" Pan ordered. "Or I swear, I'll throw you in a blender and drink your BLOOD!"

The squirrel's chittering sounded like laughter to Pan. She was about to dive on it and wrestle for her wallet when she noticed that the squirrel was motioning at something.

"Pan, I think you should calm down," Trunks said carefully as he edged towards her from behind. "It's just a squirrel . . ."

The squirrel was actually pointing up at something. Pan followed the squirrel's pointed appendage up to the roof of the building to the right of the alleyway. Pan saw icicles dangling from the gutter. Large, sharp icicles. Pointing at her.

Pan looked back at the squirrel but it was gone. She heard a chittering above her. The Squirrel had scampered up the wall and was now walking along the gutter, wallet clenched firmly in its teeth. It grinned evilly at her.

"Pan, are you listening to me?" Trunks asked, as he came up behind her. Pan kept her eyes on the squirrel. It started pushing on the icicles enthusiastically.

"Trunks! Look out!" Pan leapt at Trunks and pushed him out of the way. Several pointed icicles landed just where they had been standing seconds before, embedding themselves into the dirty alleyway floor.

Both Pan and Trunks landed with a 'thud' on the ground, immediately getting covered in grime. "That was close," Trunks commented trying to untangle their limbs from one another.

Pan pulled herself up and look up at the squirrel that was staring down at them. "Alright," Pan said mysteriously, as she stood and brushed herself off. "This time, it's personal. No one tries to kill my boyfriend but me . . ."

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked.

"Wait here," Was all Pan said. She scaled the wall in lightning speed, using the tiniest indents in the bricks as foot and hand holds, and jumped onto the roof. Suddenly exposed the wind and snow again, Pan shielded her eyes and scanned the rooftops for the squirrel. She spotted him a little way off, leaping from the top of the building to another, wallet still in his little mouth.

Pan started chasing after him, leaping from building to building, rolling over as she landed to absorb the shock. She could feel the adrenaline pumping as she gained on the furry little thing. She felt like she was in a seventy's cop show as she leaped again from one building to the next.

Pan dove forward and landed on top of the little rodent. "Give it back!" was the first thing she said as it tried to break free. Pan finally pulled the wallet out of the squirrel's mouth; it was covered in teeth marks. She stood and opened it to check that everything was in its place, ignoring the annoyed chittering of the squirrel. Pan looked up in time to see the squirrel launch itself at her. Pan screamed and stumbled backwards as the squirrel went for her throat. Her foot caught on the building's railing and she fell over the edge. Pan desperately caught hold of the building's edge with one hand and hung there.

The squirrel peeked over the rim at her. It was a five-storey fall; she was screwed. The squirrel held up her wallet in triumph. Pan growled, "Fine! You win! Now leave me alone!"

The Squirrel picked it's way over to her aching fingers and started nibbling at them. Pan laughed, "Stop! That tickles!" The nibbling turned to biting. "Ah! No! I'll be killed!" Pan cried out. Her grip started to loosen. She couldn't believe it; she was going to be killed by a squirrel. She could fight, shoot Ki blasts and fly . . . yet she was brought to her knees by a . . . wait a minute. She could fly!

"What they hell am I hanging around here for?" Pan asked herself. She flew back up and landed neatly on the roof. She picked up the squirrel, retrieved her wallet and chucked the squirrel unceremoniously over her shoulder and over the roof's edge in one fluid motion. She hugged the wallet to herself like it was a lost teddy bear and checked that all her money and credit cards were still there. Smiling triumphantly to herself, she headed back towards the alleyway where she'd left her boyfriend. She was going to treat the both of them to the best room that motel had to offer.

Marron scanned the party scene again. She only had about twenty minutes until New Years was here. That meant she only had twenty minutes to put Project: 'Change Marron Into A Go-getting Young Minx' in action!

She waltzed her way over to a handsome looking red head who was leaning mysteriously against a wall.

"Hi, I'm Marron." She said. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So how do you know the Briefs?" She asked him.

He turned and looked at her, taking in her appearance. "I'm their family lawyer."

"Wow," Marron said appreciatively. "So . . . uh . . . are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

The man turned to her and smiled. "Actually, I am. Here he comes now!"

Another man dressed in a blue tank top and short shorts bounded over and leapt at the red headed man Marron had been talking to. "Hi darling! I misthed you!" The new guy lisped.

Marron's eyes widened as the two started fawning over one another. She started backing away slowly into the crowd of people before they noticed she was missing. When she was out of eyesight, she sighed in defeat. This night was a disaster. Nearly every guy she talked to was taken or gay. And when she talked to the others, she was interrupted or embarrassed.

Marron sighed for the millionth time that night. "I'm never going to finish anything I start . . . I'm going to be a terrible college student," She mumbled.

She wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep in utter embarrassment but her parents had already gone home to celebrate New Years at Kame Island, leaving her here. They'd given her permission to sleep over at Capsule Corp. and Marron had a feeling she knew why they wanted the house to themselves. They'd even managed to get rid of Marron's housemates, Oolong and Master Roshi for the weekend.

Marron trudged up the stairs to find a bedroom to sleep in. She was so depressed that she didn't care which one at all. She didn't even care about sticking around for the New Years count down either; she just wanted to be alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 6

11:41 pm, Capsule Corp.

Uub finally stopped for a rest in the kitchen, snatching a glass of punch of the table and gulping it down. He'd been avoiding Vegeta for the last hour and a half. He thought he'd slowed Vegeta down when that drainpipe hit him on the head, but Vegeta was back on his feet in no time and searching for Uub high and low.

Uub just wanted to go home, but not before he told Bura the real story and cleared his name. Otherwise he could never show his face around his friends again.

As Uub pondered away, he wandered over to the kitchen window to watch the workmen set up the fireworks. It was about twenty minutes until midnight and Uub couldn't wait. This year's pyrotechnics show was going to be a good one.

As Uub drew near the window, he misjudged the distance between himself and the cupboards and stubbed his tow. "Ow!" He cried, dropping his drink. Unfortunately, as the plastic cup fell, it dumped its contents all over Uub's groin.

"Just great," Uub grumbled. He was having the worst luck today. He grabbed some paper towel and started rubbing the sweet liquid off of his pants vigorously. He just hoped no one saw him; it was bad enough that Bura thought he was a pervert, but if she thought he was capable of wetting himself too, he'd never hear the end of it.

Bura was fuming as she stomped down the stairs after search the topmost floors of her house for Uub. She'd thrown on a small black dress to replace her ruined one as she hunted around the Capsule Corp. compound for that Peeping Tom. It would be a perfect way to top of her evening, beating the crap out of that pervert, Uub.

Continuing her search, Bura walked into the dimly lit kitchen, asking people along the way if they'd seen any dark skinned boys with bad haircuts. Upon entering the kitchen, Bura paused when she spotted someone hunched over by the window with their back to her. She recognised the form immediately; it was Uub. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

As she came forward, she was forced to pause and do a double take. It was Uub all right, and he was . . . touching himself!

Bura whimpered in disgust and started backing away. Uub was jerking off in her kitchen! She could see him rubbing his groin in the light from the window. Then he moaned. Bura couldn't tell if it was a moan of frustration or pleasure, either way, she felt sick.

"Oh . . ." Bura groaned in disgust. Uub heard her and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, no. Uh . . . Bura! This isn't what you think . . .!" Uub began.

"Uub, you need help. Really. But I'm going to be nice and give you a minute's head start before I send my father in here to beat the crap out of you." Bura said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Bura!" He kept his back to her, embarrassed about something.

"Stop thinking about me while you do that!" Bura cried and fled the room.

Uub gave up. There was no changing her mind now and Vegeta would surely kill him. His best chance at survival was to get the heck out of there. He threw the bunch of paper towels in his hand down and left the house through a backdoor before he was discovered.

Bura, on the other hand, was so distressed that she ran straight up to her bedroom and double locked the door. She tore off her dress and got into bed. She didn't care about New Years anymore; she just wanted to be alone.

Goten slumped down onto a couch. The truth about his girlfriend had hit him like a ton of bricks. She was cheating. Most likely with several men, Sven included, because he'd heard her with a man who wasn't Sven and he'd seen how attached Bura was to her Pen Pal when Bura introduced them.

He glanced at his watch. 11:46 pm. About fifteen minutes until New Years. Goten was so depressed that he was ending his year like this, at his cheating girlfriend's party, on a couch, all alone.

It was then that Sven spotted him amidst the crowd and walked over. He helped himself to a seat next to Goten. "You look like you're seen better days, yes?" Sven asked.

Goten just glared at him. "Leave me alone, Sven." Sven eyed him in curiosity.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Sven asked.

"Look, Sven, I know all about you and Bura so just. . ." Goten began.

"Me and Bura?" Sven asked.

"Yes, I've seen you flirting with one another. I've seen the way she looks at you. And I got a fortune cookie, which said . . . uh, nothing." Goten said.

Sven looked confused. "Goten, I do not know what you're saying. Bura and I are old friends . . ."

"Yeah right."

Sven sighed, he'd hoped he could have told Goten what he was about to say at a better time, but it looked like he had no choice but to say it now. . .

"Goten . . . I'm gay." Sven watched as Goten's eyes widened considerably. "That's what was trying to tell you before but you left before I could finish."

Goten never looked so relieved. "Really!? That's great!" Goten cried. Goten could stop himself from jumping up and giving Sven a big hug out of sheer happiness. Goten paused when he realised what he was doing. He was hugging a gay man in a crowded room. Goten quickly let go of Sven before anyone say him, but Sven kept on hugging him. "Um . . . I'm letting go, why aren't you?" Goten asked quietly.

"Aren't you gay too?" Sven drew back and asked in all seriousness.

Goten looked shocked. "NO!" He yelled his answer, causing a few heads to turn.

Sven waited until all attention was off of them before saying, "I just thought that you must swing that way since you haven't made a move you your 'girlfriend' yet."

"Made a move?" Goten asked absently.

"You two are virgins, yes?" Sven asked.

Goten blushed. "Alright, alright, keep it down." He glanced around nervously.

"One of the reasons I come to your country is because all the young men are horny, yes? I'm looking for a boyfriend you see." Sven explained. "I couldn't understand why you, a young man, had not had sex with your girlfriend yet. I concluded that you were gay."

"Well, I'm not," Goten assured him. He sifted a hand through his hair in weariness. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared to take our relationship to that level, you know? Maybe I'm afraid of commitment."

"Bura isn't cheating on you Goten. She can't be. She loves you too much," Sven commented. "And I think she's ready for the commitment. Don't you love her to?"

"Of course!" Goten said quickly. "I just . . . don't want to get hurt." And Goten suddenly realised why he was afraid to move on with his relationship with Bura and why he was paranoid about her cheating on him. He was afraid of getting hurt. He was afraid of Bura hurting him. He snapped back to reality when he felt Sven's hand on his shoulder.

"I think, when it comes to love, you've got to take the good with the bad, or it may not be real love at all, " Sven said wisely. "And if you never try something because you are afraid, you may never know what you are missing out on, yes? I don't think Bura would ever try to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Goten asked meekly, staring at the floor.

"I also think that you should be discussing your love life with your girlfriend, not on a couch with a gay guy," Sven smiled.

Goten smiled at him. He took one last glance at his watch and saw that it was 11:51 pm. "You know, you're actually a very smart and interesting man, Sven."

"What can I say?" Sven joked as he leaned back on the couch, his hands laced behind his head. "I'm a Swede."

Bura was just beginning to drift off to sleep when she rolled over and felt something in her queen-size bed. It was soft and warm like someone's flesh. Bura gasped. Someone, most likely Uub, had snuck into her room and gotten into bed with her. This was going to far!

Who ever it was, moaned sleepily and shifted onto their side with their back facing Bura.

Wide awake now, Bura shifted in her bed and reached over towards her nightstand, being careful not to scare the person into a frenzy where they might start choking her to death or smothering her with a pillow. Feeling her way through the various items on the tabletop, she wrapped her fingers around the ceramic stand, which was her lamp. She raised it over her head in order to bring it down on the intruder's head that was sleeping soundly on the pillow beside her's. She flexed her arms, perfected her grip and prepared to make the final strike. 


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

CHAPTER 7 

11:52 pm, Capsule Corp. . .

Goten came up the stairs and made a bee-line for Bura's bedroom after being told by a party guest that she'd been spotted heading that way. As he neared her door, he heard a loud moan emanate from her room for the second time that night. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'Not again . . .' Goten thought helplessly.

He gathered his nerve and gripped her door handle; he was going to find out what was going on once and for all this time. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, ready to pounce on whoever was with his girlfriend.

Goten's eyes came to rest on a dark room. Barely able to make anything out, he flicked on the light switch and met with the gaze of a confused-looking, half-dressed Bura whom had a lamp raised over her head.

A lump in the bed, next to Bura, moaned and began to move. A face poked out of the covers to see who had turned on the lights.

"What's going on here!?" Goten, Bura and Marron all asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Marron asked the girl next to her in bed, eying the object raised above her head.

Bura realised she was still holding the lamp and put it down. Her face darkened. "This is MY room! What are you doing here!?" She screamed at Marron.

"Oh, I thought this was one of the spare bedrooms. I just wanted to go to sleep . . ." Marron yawned and sat up.

"Marron, I could have killed you! I thought you were that pervert, Uub!" Bura cried, she was obviously stressed out. Then she looked up at her boyfriend. "What are YOU doing here?" Goten had been watching the two in confusion. This had all been a misunderstanding.

Goten came forward. "I came to see who you were sleeping with!" He said angrily.

"'Sleeping with'?" Bura asked.

"Yeah! I got a fortune cookie which said that my girlfriend was going to end up in bed with an attractive blond!" Goten's expression softened with realisation. The two girls in bed reached the same conclusion themselves.

"It's me!" Marron said in union with Bura and Goten who said, "It's you!"

Goten looked so happy. "Marron! You're the 'attractive blond' that my girlfriend was destined to fall asleep with!" He jumped onto the bed and hugged the two girls out of happiness.

Bura looked at her boyfriend strangely. "Let me get this straight. You got a fortune cookie that said that I would end up in bed with an . . . 'attractive blond'? And that attractive blond is Marron?" Bura asked. Goten nodded. "And you thought that the 'attractive blond' was going to be a man?" He nodded again solemnly. Bura looked a little hurt. "Goten, how could you suspect me of cheating on you? I would NEVER do that to you!"

Goten looked away guiltily. "I just thought that what you really wanted was an 'attractive blond'."

Bura crinkled her nose in distaste. "So this is why you've been acting so strange. Goten, I don't want an attractive blond . . . you're my type through and through. You're just the way I like 'em: tall, dark and stupid!" Bura laughed.

Goten frowned. "But I heard you in here before with someone and you were saying some pretty explicit things . . ."

"Huh?" Bura was even more confused. "Oh! Long story. That was just that pervert, Uub. But I wasn't cheating, Goten!"

"Uub?"

"I'll explain later."

Marron was emersed in her own thoughts. "Wow, I can't believe it." She said, staring at the bedsheets. "Of all the guys at this party, only a fortune cookie thought I was 'attractive'."

She looked up at the two other occupants of the bed as realisation dawned. Her face brightened. "Guys! I did it! I completed my New Years Resolution! I 'slept' with someone before the end of the year! Me and Bura were asleep together; I've finished my Resolution!" She started hugging them like Goten had. "I'm going to be a great student! I can finish what I start!"

"What are you talking about?" Bura asked irately.

Goten cleared his throat. "Well . . . uh . . . Marron, I think maybe you should go share your good news downstairs with your other friends?"

Marron looked very innocent just then. "Why?" Then it struck her and she felt like the biggest third wheel. "Oh, um . . . I'll just be leaving." She giggled nervously and hurriedly pulled on some clothes.

"What is she on about now?" Bura asked as Marron left.

Goten hushed her with a finger to her lips. "I've always been afraid to be intimate with you, Bura, because I was afraid of being hurt. After everything that's happened tonight, I know that you would never hurt me. I love you." Goten blushed a bright shade of pink.

Bura stared at him, where was he going with this? "I love you to, Goten. But what are you getting at . . .?"

"Don't speak," He told her and kissed her for a long moment. Goten's gentleness washed away and the kiss became more passionate. When they came up for air, Bura looked at him lovingly.

"Are you sure, baby?" She asked him as she lay back down on the bed, placing a leg on either side of his body, silently inviting him to join her.

Goten didn't hesitate. "Yes," He answered, looming over her.

11:56 pm, Sunny-Side Motel, Mount Pazou . . .

Pan sat on the crisp white sheets of the large queen size bed and stared down at the brown shag carpet, wondering if at one stage it had been white. She was shivering slightly because the motel room's heater wasn't working well. She was so tired and battered that she didn't even have the energy to get undressed.

She sneezed then realised she was getting a cold. 'Great,' she thought glumly. Every time Trunks or herself caught a cold, they would spread it to the one another because they were never patient enough to wait for the virus to leave before they kissed again. Then the virus would bounce back and forth between the two for a long time afterwards. Trunks thought it was cute, Pan found it disturbing.

Trunks emerged from the bathroom then with a towel around his waist, rubbing his wet hair vigorously with another. "Don't go in there," He warned. "I found enough mould to sink a ship." He looked at her. "What a night, huh?" She didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

Pan looked up and Trunks immediately saw the tears in her eyes. "I just want to go home. This has been the worst New Years ever!"

Trunks sat next to her on the bed and Pan threw herself at him, weeping in distress. Trunks tried to hush her. "Pan, it'll be okay. Tomorrow, the storm will be gone and we can go home. Our parents know that we're strong and we can handle any situation by our selves so they won't be too worried about us. We'll be fine."

Pan looked up at him and hiccoughed. She forced a smile, suddenly embarrassed at her outburst of tears. Trunks just smiled and held her closer, wiping the moisture from her soft cheeks. She leaned towards him shyly and pressed her mouth gingerly against his. He responded immediately and kissed her fiercely, laying her back on the bed. He ended the kissed and leaned back to take in her appearance.

Pan's red dress was tattered and frayed and both her heels were broken from chasing the squirrel over the rooftops. Her cheeks were red from the cold. Her hair was blown out of shape and wet from the snow, as was his jacket, which she still had wrapped around her shoulders. Trunks smiled at the sight of her and pulled at a twig that was snagged in her soiled hair.

Pan caught the look and cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "You're teasing me," she accused with a grin.

Trunks shook his head. "No, you're beautiful," He said before kissing her deeply, not caring that he might catch a cold from her. Pan kicked off her ruined shoes while Trunks removed his jacket from her body and began undoing her dress.

Pan watched him work, knowing fully well where this was going. She was virgin and slightly nervous about Trunks' intentions. She looked up at him with trusting dark-coloured eyes when he broke the kiss. Trunks looked at her questioningly as he panted, passion and arousal evident in his eyes . . . and other places. Pan realised that he was silently asking her if she wanted this. She smiled and answered him by ripping the towel from his body and tossing it hungrily across the room.

Marron sighed happily as she skipped down the stairs and followed the milling crowd outside onto the Capsule Corp. lawns to watch the fireworks. Everything seemed right in the world. Goten and Bura were as happy a couple as ever. Marron had finally completed a New Years Resolution, which had previously been an unobtainable mission. And now this perfect evening was about to be topped off with an expensive fireworks display, of which had become renowned at Capsule Corp.'s holiday parties.

There was barely a minute left until midnight and Marron was beginning to bounce up and down on her heels in anticipation. Glancing around, Marron spotted a hunched over figure leaning against the side of the Capsule Corp. building amidst all the equally excited faces. Marron recognised the figure immediately and wandered over.

"Hi," Marron said kindly as she approached her friend.

Uub looked up at her. "Hey Marron," He responded.

"Why so glum?" She asked.

"I'm having a terrible evening. Bura, and anyone else she's told, thinks I'm a freak. I should have never come." Uub grumbled.

Marron felt sorry for him. He looked tired, worn out, and Marron could faintly smell some alcohol on him. Marron didn't know why, but for some reason, Bura thought ill of Uub. "Anything I can do?" Marron asked.

Uub took a deep breath. "Nah, I'm just going to go home and get some rest and forget this night happened. I'm only sticking around for the fireworks." Uub said.

Marron giggled. "I've had a terrible night myself. You will not believe the type of men I've tried to hit on tonight." Marron then proceeded to tell Uub all about her adventures that night with men, which seemed to perk him up a bit and made him chuckle.

"10 . . .!

9 . . .!

8 . . .!"

Marron and Uub looked up and noticed the count down had begun. The crowd of party guest were chanting enthusiastically and holding each other close in the cold weather. Uub looked at Marron and smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better," He said.

"What're friends for?" Marron asked, turning to face the area the fireworks would come from.

"7 . . .!

6 . . .!

5 . . .!"

Marron smiled. "I guess it's not such a bad way to end the year." Uub quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know, we're going out with a bang. Both our nights were pretty exciting."

Uub nodded in agreement then realised with embarrassment that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"4 . . .!

3 . . .!

2 . . .!"

"Will you go out with me?" Uub asked suddenly.

Marron turned back to him immediately. "Yes." She said simply.

"1 . . .! Happy New Year!" The crowd shouted as the first fireworks ascended into the sky, their tails arching behind them like trails of fairy dust. The sky was alight with colour and sharp bangs as the crowd broke into a round of 'Auld Lang Syne'. Several of the party guests started kissing one another, as was tradition at New Years.

None of this seemed to register with Uub and Marron as they stared at one another. Gingerly, Marron took a step closer to him and he placed his arms carefully around her slim waist. Marron cupped his cheek and kissed him gently as Uub buried his fingers in her soft blond hair. The two stood like that for a long moment while fireworks exploded around them, framing them against the starry skies. 


	9. Chapter 9

THE NEW YEARS DEBACLE

EPILOGUE

8:22 am, New Years Day . . .

When Trunks had woken that morning, tangled in Pan's arms, the first thing he thought was that he wouldn't have chosen to spend his New Years Eve any other way. Coaxing the sleeping Pan into loosening her grip on his body, Trunks silently stood and began dressing.

Once he was clothed, Trunks stood stoically by the large window, pulling the curtains apart to stare out at the weather. They were in luck. It was eerily still outside in the Motel courtyard, the storm having blown over and left a fair dusting of snow on the small town. Trunks smiled, they could go home.

He quietly gathered his keys and wallet so as not to wake Pan and went out into the cold to order them some breakfast. Shrugging on his jacket, which was thankfully dry now, Trunks locked the door behind him and stepped out into the cold courtyard. As he headed for the Administration building, Trunks jammed his fists into his jacket pockets to keep warm. Upon doing so, Trunks felt a ball of paper touch his fingers. Pulling it out and unravelling it, he was surprised to find the fortune he got from that Chinese restaurant a couple of days ago. 'It must have fallen into my pocket,' Trunks concluded mentally.

He reread it. "Peril awaits you and serenity is your reward." Trunks smiled as he realised its meaning. Placing the paper carefully back in his pocket, he wondered how Goten had faired with his fortune.

Goten's mind swam back into consciousness very slowly as he was woken by the feeling of someone nuzzling him mouth. Blinking his eyes open, he came face to face with his girlfriend who was brushing her lips delicately over his to wake him.

Goten smiled and kissed her, his body becoming fully awake in response. When the kiss ended, Bura relaxed into his chest and sighed, never feeling happier. There were no more emotional walls between them in their relationship, they had taken the next step and were no longer afraid.

"I love you," Goten said, running his hands over her body, unable to get enough of her.

"Yeah, I know." Bura said with disinterest, earning a playful slap. "Hey! I wouldn't bee so feisty if I were you! My father would kill you if he found out what we'd been up to."

Goten had to agree. Last night they had taken their time to minimize the pain and enjoy every moment. Naturally, their coupling had been awkward with neither one of them being experienced, but eventually they had adjusted into one another's ability and Goten didn't regret his discission at all.

"So . . . uh . . . how was it?" Goten asked uneasily.

Bura smiled. "I can say in all honesty; the best I've ever had."

Goten suddenly looked very smug, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning into the pillows with a satisfied grin. Bura punched him playfully as she began to dress.

"You know what I can't stop thinking about?" She said as she pulled a shirt on. "Why would you get such a strange fortune in your cookie?"

Meanwhile, at a busy Chinese Restaurant in West City . . .

"'A piece of the sky will hit you on the head tomorrow'," a crazed old man recited as he wrote the words very carefully onto a piece of paper and slipped it into a circle of cookie dough, ready for baking. " 'Beware of cats with red slippers on today'," He wrote down another.

Just then, his niece rounded the corner and spotted him. "Uncle Lou! What have I told you about writing those fake fortunes and distributing them to the public!" The man, sensing his life could be a risk, jumped up and hobbled away, laughing insanely as he went. "Yeah, that's right, you better run! Next time I catch you at it, I'll get the hose!" his niece called after him.

Back at Capsule Corporation . . .

"Yeah, it's a strange fortune alright . . ." Goten agreed, also getting up to dress.

9:15 am, Mount Pazou . . .

Videl was trying desperately to take her mind off her missing daughter as she cleaned the snow dishearteningly off the frosty windows of her home. She couldn't stop herself from glancing up at the sky once every minute to check if her daughter was descending out of the heavens towards her home. Both Videl and Gohan hadn't slept at all last night, spending most of the time calling Pan's friends and the police for any sign of her. Gohan had even called several hospitals a few times to see if there had been any car accident victims which matched Pan's description.

Trunks and Pan had simply disappeared off the face of the planet. Videl had sat outside the house in the cold snow for an hour that morning, trying to detect their power levels but a recent storm had left static in the air, obscuring any attempt to sense them. With every minute that passed, Videl began to worry more and more for her daughter's safety. House chores seemed to be the only thing appealing enough to keep her distracted from her panicked thoughts.

Videl sighed and lifted her broom to pushed more snow off of her windows. It was going to be a slow day. What a terrible New Years Day.

"Hey, Mom." Came a voice. Videl's head whipped around and her gaze came to rest on her dark-haired daughter standing nonchalantly in the snow a few feet away. Pan smiled and took a few steps towards her.

Videl blinked. A million questions were running through her head. Where have you been? Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Where's Trunks? Where's your car? But the first one that reached her lips was: "Is that you, Pan?"

Pan almost laughed. Receiving this as confirmation, Videl whimpered and slumped into the deep snow. She started bawling as Pan came forward and knelt next to her to hug her. The two sat like that, rocking back and forth.

Gohan came out shortly to see what the noise was about and almost broke out in hysterics himself at the site of his only daughter. He was so relieved that he grabbed her and didn't let go for a good ten minutes.

Pan eventually calmed her fretting parents down long enough to lead them inside so she could explain the situation.

A few days later . . .

Marron gazed down at the fresh pad of paper and chewed thoughtfully on the end of her pencil. Looking out of the second storey window of her bedroom, she watched the ocean lap at the sandy shore, reminiscing about the past few days. Marron's thoughts turned to her friends and the year ahead; and she smiled. Inspiration came to her instantly this time.

"My Late New Years Resolution . . .

1. I will be sure to check for items that could be crushed in my seat BEFORE I sit down on them.

2. I will never use a Motel bathroom. Mould . . . need I say more?

3. I will NEVER trust wildlife (Pan told me to write that one. It makes me wonder what happened to her and Trunks in the woods that night).

4. I will not climb drainpipes. Period.

5. I will never be late to a date with my new boyfriend, Uub, so as not to arouse false suspicion. NOTE TO SELF: boys are strangely sensitive to the idea of their girlfriends cheating.

6. I will never fall asleep without checking the bed for unwanted intruders first.

7. I will have an equally fun New Years Party at the end of this year; and my friends and I will do it all over again!

Signed: Marron Chestnut."

THE END 


End file.
